We Are
by eJemima
Summary: Peter always believed in doing the right thing, however, his beliefs are challenged, when he meets the mutant 'Skin', who's a supposed 'bad guy'. He is spun into a world, much darker and a case, much bloodier, than he could ever imagine. Spiderman never kills, but he may have to make an exception this time... How far are you willing to go to protect the one you love? cute slash


**A/N:** Repost and my first ever superhero fanfiction! It's always interesting to write a fanfiction for a new character. It requires a lot of research aka watch movies/shows or read original works with the character, so to make them so believable as possible and not too OOC. I've tried this with Spider-man/Peter Parker, so I hope he turned out to your liking in this story :)

This story is canon with 'Spider-man: Homecoming', and I guess 'Avengers: Infinity War'...? We'll know for sure next year ;)

Now, without further ado - Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Peter jumped on the railing of the rooftop to get a good view of the city. The feel of it was still different. This was to be expected though. Chicago was different from New York after all, however Peter hadn't expected it to feel this different. He was a spider out of the comfort of his usual hunting grounds.

Peter was only slowly getting used to life in Chicago, as one could after 8 months in a completely new city.

He was getting familiar with the odds and ends of the city as Spider-Man as well, dealing with small everyday crimes. He was no closer, however, for his reason to transferring to the city.

He had no idea where to begin or where to find anything with the appointed mission.

It was still somewhat unsettling and nerve wrecking being so much out of his comfort zone, in the unfamiliar city.

The scientist in him hated the unknown and chaotic setting, that came with everything new.

Damn Fury and his 'brilliant idea'.

How was Peter supposed to get intel on any specific crime organization, when he knew nothing of what really went on in the city? And these 'mutants' what were they even? The briefing of the mission had been short and had very limited information. Peter had been told to stay out of the way of the mutants and to only observe them, however at the same time he'd been told that they could look like normal humans. How was Peter supposed to stay away from and 'only observe' creatures he basically had no idea what looked like?

Peter dropped his shoulders and let out a long sigh.

For the millionth time during the past eight months, Peter wondered why he hadn't gone back to working solo, once and for all saying goodbye to the Avengers, because this was getting ridiculous.

Even after seven years as Spider-Man, with most of them being part of the Avengers, following orders and what not, they still treated him as a kid.

A mission of observing.

Really?

That was the only reason for him to break away from Ted, MJ, Aunt May and everything he knew and made him feel safe and secure?

Peter jumped off the railing and shot out a web, swinging through the busy streets of downtown Chicago.

This was bullshit. Utter-

Peter's train of thoughts were interrupted by the sudden familiar sound of sirens.

Lips crooked in a smirk under the mask, as Spider-Man swung in the direction of the sirens.

Finally, something to take his mind off things.

Turning a corner, a grand building in white tiles, with pillars and lion statues in front, came into view.

The art institute of Chicago.

Some half a dozen police cars held outside the museum, lighting up the night in red and blue from their siren lights.

The scene looked chaotic, as several people stood around talking with confused expressions.

Policemen as well as civilians.

"What happened here?" Spider-Man asked, stepping up to one of the police officers. The man turned to him and gave him a strange look.

"Look kid, this isn't some game," He said and waved his hand at Spider-Man, "run along and head home. Let the proper people take care of this."

Spider-Man huffed but took a step back, as a group of uniforms moved between him and the officer.

Honestly, after everything he'd already done for this city, he was still treated like this? Peter had yet to prove his worth as Spider-Man to these people, it seemed.

He let out another sigh and looked around for something suspicious, anything that could give him a hint of what was going on.

Walking through the gathered crowds and blinking lights, Spider-Man caught something in the corner of his eyes.

A person stopping up and looking back with an attentive look as he was leaving the scene, something tucked under his jacket. Spider-Man chuckled and shook his head.

How was that not obvious?

He shot out a web and leaped from the ground to catch up with the suspicions person quickly.

The man jumped in surprise as Spider-Man suddenly dumped down in front of him.

"Sorry to disrupt your very discreet get away, but I'm afraid you forgot to deliver something." Spider-Man said, crossing his arms and crooked his head watching the baffled man.

"It's - I-" The man began, blue eyes faltering for a moment in uncertainty, before they looked directly back at Spider-Man. Eyes hardened and a smirk spread across pink lips as the man straightened out.

"Really not the best time to play your hero, kid." He said and pulled out a gun from his long coat, "Why don't you run along and save the costume for Halloween, huh?"

Spider-Man groaned annoyed and took a step forward. He really was getting tired of all these people not believing him and looking down on him. How was he supposed to strike fear in the criminals when they thought he was just someone dressing up?

"Really?" Spider-Man asked annoyed and took another step forward, "What is up with you people not recognizing the real deal? I literally just jumped down in front of you out of nowhere."

"Don't come any closer or I will shoot, I swear!" The man said, pointing the gun at Spider-Man.

"Go ahead." Was the reply as the hooded hero patted his chest, "Suit is bulletproof, cause guess what - not a fake!"

The man moved to pull the trigger, however in the next second a web had caught his gun, a force thrown him against the wall and the item, an original painting worth million, was in the hands of the masked stranger.

"You..." The man breathed, regaining his breath after it was knocked out of him. Spider-Man smirked under the mask.

"Told you, didn't I?" He asked and waved at some of the police officers to come over.

"Shit!" The man cursed and just as the officers arrived, he had disappeared.

 **(...)**

"What do you mean you lost it, Skin?!" The boss shouted, making the three men take a step back.

"I remember you saying your plan was, quote 'bulletproof'!"

Blue eyes glared at the black suited man behind the desk.

"It was." The smallest of the three insisted with a sneer, "But I guess I forgot to put the appearance of Spider-Man into the equation. How stupid of me."

The two on either side of the smaller one looked at him.

"Spider-Man?" The tall one hissed with a raised brow and grinned, "The great Skin was outmatched by a wannabe?"

Skin growled annoyed and looked up at his taller companion.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Snake? I wouldn't hear the end of it, however, let's see how you'd fair against the real Spider-Man, cause I'm telling you, this was no poser. I'm lucky I got away without the being arrested."

"The real Spider-Man?" The black suited man asked and got up from his desk chair.

Skin turned his attention back to the boss and nodded.

"Very real. Webs and all." He said, locking eyes with the other man, "I've got the black and blue marks to prove it."

The black suited man let out a small growl and walked around the desk to better face the three.

"I've heard rumors of him appearing, but I had hoped he wouldn't interfere with us. This could pose a problem." He said and drove a hand through raven locks tiredly, looking at Skin, "We don't want the Avengers suddenly sniffing around in our business." He gave the other two a look, "Make sure to keep low profile, keep things under the radar for now, until we figure out what to do with our little webslinger." He said and loosened his tie before taking off his jacket, "Skin you stay, Snake and Boulder, you're dismissed."

The two nodded and stepped back with a small bow leaving the office, as the boss started unbuttoning his shirt.

 **(...)**

"Parker! What up man!?" The college quarterback greeted Peter with a jump from behind, surprising the youngster and causing him to almost drop his books.

"Gordon, already done with morning practice?" Peter asked with a small chuckle. For some reason, unknown to Peter, the popular quarterback had taken a liking to the diligent Peter within the first couple of days of school and adopted him into the popular crowd. Not that Peter minded it. This way it was easier to make friends and relationships rather than if he'd have to approach a group of people himself. And Gordon? While he wasn't the smartest of the bunch, Peter rather liked his straightforwardness and endless energy. It was refreshing.

"Yeah, it's cool man!" Gordon replied with a grin and put an arm around Peter affectionally, "What are you up to today?"

"Come on Gordon," A girl coming up next to Peter said, "Give Parker a little space, the day has just only begun for us normal people." Peter chuckled at her choice of words. Normal was so far from the case. Danielle Hayden was another part of Peter's new group of friends. She was an above average woman with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and perfect forms, which was kept with all her training as head cheerleader. Jocks and cheerleaders. Yes, Peter was certainly running with others than his usual crowd, however he found the people strangely refreshing and relaxing.

Peter gave Danielle a thankful smile, when Gordon released him, to which she smiled back knowingly.

"You guys, did you hear?!"

Mina Wilkins and Josh Mulder ran up to the three, and greeted their friends before Gordon replied.

"That Spider-Man was spotted again the other night? Yeah, we heard. I still can't believe he's actually here!" He said excited, giving Josh a bump fist. Peter crooked a smile.

"You guys serious?" He asked trying to hide the fact that he was happy someone was this stoked for his masked alter ego. It gave him a feeling of belonging.

"I know right! How awesome is that?!" Josh grinned and then looked at Peter, "Parker, you're from New York, right? Did you ever see him, for real?"

The girls rolled their eyes at the boys.

"New York is pretty big idiot," Mina said with an exaggerated sigh, "just because he's from the same city, doesn't mean he's actually seen him."

"No, I've seen him." Peter answered with a crooked grin, "More than once actually. Got a few pictures, if you're interested."

Peter's new friends stared at him in surprise and slight disbelieve. Peter couldn't hold back his grin.

Oh, they were in for a surprise.

 **(...)**

"Mitch!" The boy's face lit up at the sight of his older brother entering the room and he jumped out of the bed to give a hug in greeting.

The young man returned his brother's hug gently, before pulling back a little, removing a lock of blonde hair from clear blue eyes and taking a proper look at the young boy.

"You're in a good mood, aren't you Milo?"

He asked softly and gave his brother a small smile. The 9-year-old nodded enthusiastically and ran back to his bed to pick up the newspaper laying there.

"Did you see this?!" He asked and held up the front page of the paper for his brother to see. Mitch took it to take a better look at the picture and read the text.

"Yeah, I overheard someone at school talking about it." He admitted and handed the paper back to his brother, "So that means you won't need these?" He asked with a teasing smirk and held up a couple of comics.

Milo's eyes widened even more in excitement.

"Newest episodes. You wanted these, right?" Mitch questioned and chuckled at his brothers awed expression, before handing Milo the comics, which he immediately opened to read, sitting down on the bed.

"Seriously, I wonder if there's even a bigger Spider-Man fan than you." Mitch grinned and crossed his arms, watching his brother engulfed in the newest Spider-Man comics.

"Can you believe he's actually here?" Milo asked, not taking his eyes off the comics pages, "The real Spider-Man, in our city! I mean one or two sightings could be a coincidence, but this much!"

Mitch leaned against the large windows, showing the better part of downtown Chicago and let out a small sigh.

"No, it seems quite unreal." He mumbled, mostly to himself, as he watched the city.

Mitch didn't particularly share his brother's excitement over the masked hero.

"I still can't figure out what he's doing here." Milo continued and turned a page in the comic. Then he suddenly paused and looked up at his brother, eyes wide in excitement.

"Do you think he's here for some sort of super-secret mission for the Avengers?!"

Mitch raised a brow at his younger brother.

"I think you're a little too excited about this." He said and pushed himself away from the window, sitting down on the bed, "Maybe he just got tired of fighting crime in New York and needed a change of pace. He's most likely a normal human under the mask."

Milo made a face.

"Nah, I'll go with the secret undercover mission explanation, it's more realistic. There's no way he would leave his friends, family and girlfriend in New York, just for a change of pace."

"Yeah? How do you know?" Mitch teased with a crooked smile. Milo rolled his eyes and waved the comics in front of his brother.

"Hours of intense research Mitch, nothing less can do it."

Mitch chuckled and shook his head, pulling the younger boy into a small hug, before the boy returned to his comics. The door cracked open and Milo's nurse pooped her head in, catching Mitch's eyes. The young man nodded and got up, telling his brother he'd be right back and met the nurse in the hall.

"Mitchel I really hate to say this, but- "She began, her voice and eyes telling him how little she wanted to do this. Mitch held his hand up to stop her.

"No, it's alright nurse Wilder, I've got them right here." He said and reached down his jacket, pulling out stack of cash.

"You can tell Doctor Green to count them himself, if he doubts me, they should all be there for this month."

Nurse Wilder nodded solemnly and carefully put the money in her pocket.

"I'm really sorry that it has to be like this." She said, not hiding her regret and discomfort, "I know the two of you doesn't have it easy without your parents and all, but-"

Mitch put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"It's your job. I know." He told her and offered a small smile, telling her that he really didn't blame her anything, "Plus, you're really doing a lot for Milo, I see him getting better every time I visit."

Nurse Wilder returned the smile and nodded.

"There really is a lot of improvement these days, if this continues he'll be discharged before the year ends and he's such a remarkable boy, such a good friend to the other children here."

Mitch chuckled.

"I'm afraid it isn't my influence, but his crazy obsession about Spider-Man that is the cause of it."

Nurse Wilder put a hand on Mitch's shoulder and gave him a firm look.

"Don't sell yourself too short Mitchell, you're a great young man and an even more amazing brother to Milo. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

Mitch gave nurse Wilder a thankful nod before he noticed a young girl coming up behind Wilder, giving him an unsure look. The young man smiled and squatted down.

"It's okay Lily," He said gently to the girl, "Milo is reading the new comics I bought him, but I'm sure he'd love to have you visit."

The young girl lit up in a smile and nodded, before running past Mitch and into the room.

"Seriously though," Nurse Wilder said, "If I wasn't old enough to be your mother... you're gonna make a woman very happy one day, not to mention - a great dad." She added giving him an encouraging smile, with Mitch accepted with a small nod, before following the girl back to his brother.

 **(...)**

He leaned over the dusty sink and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath, before looking up. Ocean blue eyes looked into the mirror as hair changed length and colors multiple times along with the shape of the face. Nose, mouth, ears changed between sizes, as skin changed tone from pale to dark brown and back. Body fat and muscles came and went. Fingers tapped the sink lightly as skin turned from flesh, to metal, stone, wood and back to flesh.

The form changed with a neck rolling, causing a small cracking sound. The lights in the small toilet blinked, as blue opened again and pink lips crooked into a smirk.

The door slammed behind him as he entered the loft. A spacey room in a building in a more discreet part of town, with large industrial windows, showing a nice view of the city. It wasn't much with a few, somewhat molded furniture, however it was home - partly.

"Heads up!"

A can of beer flew through the room and was gracefully caught in mid-air.

"You know Snake, technically you can't know if I'm a minor." Skin said with a smirk and opened the beer, taking a sip nonchalantly. The thin scaled man blinked a few times, stopping as he was about to take a sip of his own beer.

"Auch, you can get a ticket for that Snake." Boulder chuckled from the sofa in front of the television, without looking away from the screen. Skin nodded and held up his beer in cheer, before taking another sip.

"Are you telling me I've been serving alcohol to a minor for the past four years? Wait, don't tell me you're not even out of High School..." Snake said in disbelieve and slight worry, as Skin joined Boulder on the couch.

"I'm not saying that." Skin corrected him, "I'm saying that technically, you can't know." Snake walked up behind the couch and graphed Skin's head, pulled it back to look at him. Green stared into blue for a silent moment.

"If that's the case, then the boss is an even bigger criminal than I thought." He mumbled and released Skin, "Preying on minors... disgusting..."

Skin watched Snake as he left the room mumbling to himself. He looked down at the beer and absently caressed the cold tin can. Then he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up at the big stone skinned man next to him.

"Minor or not, that doesn't change the fact that you're one of us." He said, deep voice resounding against the read bricks of the room. Skin gave the big man a small smile, before he felt his skin turning colder.

"Aw, how touching." A voice whistled behind them. Skin and Boulder turned to find an all too familiar man leaning against the bar.

"Poison." Skin sneered as his proceeded to turn metallic, an automated defense mechanism for whenever this particular man was around. The man smirked wickedly and pierced an empty can with needle-sharp nails.

"Careful now," He began, sending Skin a look, "wouldn't wanna think the boss' bitch was getting a little too cozy with his muscle. He wouldn't like that."

Skin growled annoyed and stood up to face the unwanted guest.

"What do you want?" He asked, not hiding his displeasure of the other man, "We want you here as little as you want to be here, so what is it?" Poison retraced his nails, resulting in the pierced can falling to the ground with a hollow sound.

"The Spider guy." He said after watching Skin for an unnerving long moment, "The boss wants you on him." Poison said and walked up to Skin, long fingers closing around his chins, "Do whatever it is you do and find out who he is, what he knows and what he's doing in our city. And more importantly- "Poison added with a sneer and leaned in close, "how we squash him."

Skin raised a brow, unaltered by the threatening demeanor of the other man.

"The boss wants me to kill the Spider-Man?" He asked with a hint of disbelief. Poison sighed resigned and looked down for a moment.

"No." He breathed impatiently and looked back up at Skin, "He wants you to use that nifty skill of yours to figure out what makes the Spider tick. His identity and weaknesses. Like that woman did the Salomon guy." He explained calmly and then pointed at himself, "I'll be doing the killing part."

Skin glared back a Poison hatefully.

"Got it." He said coldly, "However it's gonna cost, so make sure the boss has cash ready."

Poison took a step back and gave the smaller guy a knowing smirk.

"Oh, he'll have it. He'll even be ready to give you the usual bonus, provided you're willing to do what he wants."

"Just have the money ready." Skin sneered and with one last glare, he left the room, making sure to give Poison a hard push as he passed him.

 **(...)**

Spider-Man scanned the city, when he heard a distant cry out and instantly leaped off the roof. Turning corners, he came upon a somewhat familiar scene of a robbery taking place in a dim lit alley. Two offenders were grabbing on and tearing at a young woman's bag and clothes, while forcing her against the cold brick wall.

Spider-Man let out a resigned sigh and shot out a web and pulled back the two assaulters.

"Aren't you a little too old to pick on a girl because you think she's pretty?" He asked the two lightly, as he hit and threw them around, until they stopped attacking him. With both men unconscious and tied up in webs, Spider-Man turned to the woman. His eyes widened, as he recognized long red hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

"It seems I've troubled you again, Spider-Man." The woman said and gave him a shy smile, pushing a red lock of hair behind her ears. Peter felt his face turning warm under the mask.

"It's... I..." He stammered and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "It's no trouble Miss. Just another night for your friendly neighborhood- "

Spider-Man froze suddenly, when the woman leaned forward and placed a bold kiss on his mouth atop of the mask.

"Well, thanks anyway, for saving me once again." She said softly and gave him a smile.

"Yeah..." Spider-Man replied absently, before shaking his head, trying to get ahold on himself, "Just, be careful alright? This shouldn't become a habit."

"Why not?" She asked quickly and then blue eyes widened, realizing what she had said and looked down shy, "I mean, how else can I get in contact with you?"

 **(…)**

The dining hall was buzzing as usual, with the majority of the school's students out of class for lunch.

Mitch sat by himself as usual and nipped on his bought lunch, as he reviewed some homework. He looked up from his books and took out one headphone as a shriek was heard over his rock music. Blue eyes landed on a group of juniors a few tables over. Eyes seemed to automatically find the brunette, as they had done whenever he was nearby.

The popular transfer student, originally from New York, Peter Parker. Rumors said, that he had transferred to Chicago from MIT. While UC wasn't a bad place, Mitch still wondered why someone would transfer from a school like MIT. It was clearly two very different fields of education. What could a tech nerd from MIT possibly be doing at University of Chicago?

Mitch let out a resigned sigh and tried to turn his full attention back to the homework, when Gordon the jock spoke loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"You've got a date?!"

He had been talking to Parker it seemed, if the bright blush of the youngster and hushed tone was anything to go by. Mitch tore his eyes from Parker and plugged in the other headphone, trying to get back to the work right in front of him. Of cause Parker would have a date. Honestly, it was surprising that he didn't already have a girlfriend. Mitch ignored the small sting of bitter jealousy in his stomach and read on. However, he hadn't done much before he sensed someone sitting down in front of him. Mitch let out a small sigh and looked up. Blue met brown and froze for a moment, as Mitch realized who sat down across him and was now looking at him awaiting. His mouth moved forming soundless words, making Mitch take out his music and looked at the other confused.

"What?"

"I said," Parker repeated and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry if we're being too loud. I know how annoying it is, when people are being obnoxiously loud, while you try to concentrate on work." He explained and nodded towards the books in front of Mitch. The blonde shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Music." Mitch replied and held up the headphones. Parker hummed, as he continued to look at Mitch with a smile.

"Can I help you with something?" Mitch asked, slightly annoyed with the distraction in front of him.

"What are you reading there? Homework?" Parker asked and glanced over Mitch's anatomical studies book, "You're pretty smart, huh?"

Mitch stared at the junior for a moment, then flipped the pen between his fingers and took a bite of his sandwich with his free hand before turning his glance back to the book.

"Says the guy who transferred from MIT." The blonde mumbled and turned a page.

"Touché." Parker said and grinned, leaning back in his chair, getting comfortable, "So, why medicine?"

Mitch glanced up at the brunette across from him and gave him a look.

"So, the little guy knows where to hit the big guy, to knock him out." Mitch answered non-chalantly and turned his attention back to the book, "It's quite handy to know how the human body works."

"The little guy huh?" Mitch heard Parker mumble before the rest of the junior squat appeared, making Mitch put on his headphones once again, to drown out the pointless chatter.

 **(...)**

The red light blinked in the dark and the alarm rang in ears loudly, making it hard to concentrate on anything in the trashed jewelry store. Spider-Man stepped over some broken glass on the floor as he moved slowly. Despite the distractions, he could sense that he wasn't alone in the store. Whoever had started all this was still present in the darkness somewhere.

The spider-sense was too late, as the sudden hit came nanoseconds after the first tingle, making it impossible for Spider-Man to avoid it and flew back through a window, across the street and into the hard brick wall alley opposite the store.

His ears rang and head pounded painfully as Spider-Man tried to get back on his feet, clutching his stomach and trying to regain the breath, which had been beat out of him.

"You're a tough nut to crack, Mr. Spider." A voice spoke, coming closer to Spider-Man. He opened his eyes, but found it hard to keep focus as his sight blurred.

"When I got the task, I thought it would be easy, however you certainly proved me wrong." The voice was male and was now close enough for Spider-Man to sense an unfamiliar figure in front of him.

"Do I know you?" Spider-Man asked and spat out some blood, feeling the pain in his head subside just a little, making it easier to focus.

"You wound me Spidey." The man said and graphed Spider-Man by the throat, forcing him up to face him. Blue eyes pierced into the black orbs of the mask for a quiet moment, before the man spoke again.

"This is far from our first rodeo."

Suddenly the man's face changed in front of Spider-Man. Within seconds it changed into several familiar faces of people Spider-Man had encountered over the past couple of months, mostly crooks but also a woman he'd saved a few times and even went on a date with.

"What the..." Spider-Man stammered utterly confused as he watched the man turning back to his former self, with short red hair and just a few freckles. Then the hand holding Spider-Man turned cold and hard as is closed further around the spider's neck, making it considerably harder to breath.

"You seem surprised." The redhead noted and crooked his head, watching the struggling spider in his grip, "Don't tell me, I'm your first mutant?" He asked and smirked wickedly, "Well, if that's the case, then this is certainly an honor. I'll be taking your mutant virginity then." He said in a whisper, leaning close.

Spider-Man let out a pained groan when another iron fist collided with his stomach, pushing out his every breath. The man dropped Spider-Man on the ground, causing the masked hero to gasp and cough violently in a desperate attempt to catch just a little air.

The red head watched the hero for a silent moment, the stepped back to him, graphed the back of his neck and made him look up at him.

"This should be interesting," He said and played with the hem of the mask, "to see who's behind the mask. Behind the infamous Spider-Man."

Spider-Man looked up at the redhead. Some part of him screamed at him to pull back from the man and defend his secret, as he would usually do, however he had no energy to fight back.

From merely two punches he was completely beaten, drained for any strength to fight back. He was completely at the mercy of the redhead. If this was the powers of the mutants, then Peter understood why Fury had told him to avoid any direct contact with them. Spider-Man was not ready to face such powerful enemy - at all.

Peter tuned his attention back to the man in front of him, noticing that he still hadn't pulled of the mask.

Was he hesitating?

"I may be a criminal, but I'm no villain." The redhead mumbled and pulled his hand to himself, leaving the mask on.

"You're not the only one with secrets to protect Spider-Man." He said quietly and turned away, just as two pair of footsteps resounded around the corner.

"He got away."

Spider-Man heard the voice of the redhead saying.

"Again?!" Another voice or rather a hiss exclaimed resignedly, "You know the boss aren't gonna be too thrilled about this Skin."

"Let me worry about the boss, okay? I can handle him." The voice of the redhead spoke back with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Spider-Man stumbled to his feet and moved to glance around the corner, trying to get a glimpse of the ones speaking. The redhead stood a few meters away, with two others. One tall man with a green toned skin and another man, huge with grotesquely large muscles. The three exchanged words for another minute, before they made ready to leave. With a last look back at Spider-Man and a small nod, the redhead had disappeared.

Did the face changing mutant just beat him up, only to save him? Peter shook his head and took off his mask. He led out a long sigh and leaned his head back against the cold wall. These mutants, what were they? Good or bad? Were they even real humans or what exactly was their deal? Peter had never felt this confused about a foe. How was he supposed to handle someone he couldn't understand?

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how did you like it? What do you think of my OC's and my portray of Spider-man?


End file.
